Letters of Love
by theleploner
Summary: Elsanna week day 5. Anna is receiving cute friendly letters, that soon turn to something more. Does the sender really love her? And more importantly, who is the sender?


Every day for two weeks Anna had been getting mysterious letters from somebody who never signed their name. On the first day of the third week Anna went bright red when she read the letter. Her older sister, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow. "What does it say?" Elsa asked. Instead of replying Anna folded the letter and shoved it across the breakfast table to her sister who carefully unfolded it and began to read.

_Anna,_

_Your hair is red like roses, your eyes are blue like the summer sky. The freckles dot your skin like stars dot the night sky. Your smile is bright enough to light up the entire kingdom, and your laugh is cute enough to keep the people in the kingdom happy. I think you are beautiful and I would love to kiss your tiny pink lips._

Sincerely,  
I think I'm in love with you

Elsa blushed ever so slightly, and handed the noet back to her sister. "Looks like you've got a secret admirer, Anna." Anna giggled and ran her fingers over the letter. As the sisters continued to eat their breakfast, Anna started to frown.

"Elsa, I don't want a secret admirer. If someone likes me, I want them to be themselves and tell me they like me. Anyone can say those sweet things, and anybody can love someone based on looks alone, but it takes someone special to love who you are when you're upset and when you wake up in the mornings and stuff like that," Anna said as she fiddled with the note.

Elsa wiped her hands on her napkin before putting her gloves on. "That's deep for my lighthearted, playful, hotheaded little sister," Elsa stood up and walked to the door. "I guess the incident with prince Hans taught you something," she said before disappearing into the depths of the castle. Anna frowned and went to go find Olaf.

Numerous snowball fights, and one dry dress later, Anna was sitting on her bed, re-reading the letters she had been sent. All of them said kind things about wanting to know her more and wishing that they were closer, but only today's letter said anything about love. Confused she gathered the letters into a pile and went off to find her sister.

* * *

Elsa was sitting behind the large desk in her study carefully writing a letter, when there was a soft knock on the door. Elsa looked up and before she could say anything her little sister entered the room. A blush began creeping up her to her face as she quickly tried to bury the letter under a stack of paper. She half succeeded and only the right half of the letter was visible. Unfortunately for Elsa, this part of the letter was facing her sister.

"Are you busy?" the redhead asked, approaching the desk. Elsa shook her head and gestured to the chair in front of her. Anna sat down and smiled slightly. "I wanted to talk about the letters. You're smart and I had an idea about them, and who they might be from."

Elsa's eyes widened a little and frost slowly began spreading out from her feet. "Oh, alright. Continue. This sounds like something sisters talk about."

Anna beamed and continued. "Well since the letters started off saying that they wanted to get to know me and wanting to be closer and then today's letter was the one that brought up love I figured that it might be someone who actually did get to know me and get closer to me. This person would have fallen in love when when they actually wrote this letter because they would have actually gotten a chance to know the real me but they're too scared to tell me. But I need your help because I only have those hints to who this person is, besides that I have no idea. What do you think?" Elsa let out a small sigh and prepared to crush her sisters hopes.

"Anna, I think that is wishful thinking. You haven't really gotten close to anyone but Olaf and myself. I'm your sister, I'm not supposed to think of you like that, so unless Olaf can write it's wishful thinking," the older girl watched as the excitement in Anna's eyes turned to hopelessness.

The younger girl reached out and began to gather up the letters. "Yeah... You do have a point," she said sadly. She adjusted her stack of letters and spotted a letter under a stack of paper on her sister's desk, that bore a striking resemblance to her letters from her admirer. "I think I got one under your papers," Anna mumbled as she tugged on the paper.

Elsa froze, frost slowly creeping out from beneath her feet. "Anna, that's not you-" she broke off as the younger girl pulled the letter free and read it.

_Anna,_

_I love you, I really do. You make my day by simply walking into the room. My life would be perfect if I saw you everyday. I don't have to wake up next to you, just see you. But I want to wake up next to you, I want to go to bed with you and I want to be with you every minute in between. Your adorable playfulness would make my day and your feistiness would never fail to make me smile. If it were possible and I woke up next to you in the morning I would think that you were the most beautiful thing to exist, and your sleepy talk as you struggled to wake up would make me proud to call you mine. However, it isn't possible for this to happen so I will stop writing these letters. I love you. I love you with all my heart. It will always belong to you, snowflake. _

_All my love,_

_You are my world. _

_P.S. It would be a lot better if you don't know who I am, so please don't try to find me. _

Anna began to shake as she read it, conflicting emotions coursing through her making her both heart swell and break. Elsa's eyes became wider as she watched her sister read, and the frost expanded to cover the room. Suddenly Anna tore her eyes from the page and strode over to her terrified looking sister. "They were from you weren't they?" Anna breathed out. Elsa blushed a dark red and nodded. The younger girl said nothing but leaned forward, and banged her forehead off of her sisters. The older woman let out a soft laugh while Anna blushed. "I was trying to kiss you," she muttered, rubbing her head. She took a deep breath and leaned in again, slowly pressing her lips to her sisters, without incident this time.

Anna may have remained silent but the message was clear. She loved Elsa too.


End file.
